


In Need of healing

by happydaygirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis turns into Indiana Jones, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis fights back after someone insults Athos in a tavern- now back in his rooms, Athos berates him and wants to see if he's ok....but Aramis has a plan... Aramis/Athos</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of healing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm already shipping! This pairing just makes sense to me, and this idea just came to me! Hope you enjoy it!

Athos pushed open the door with one hand, the other grasping Aramis with the other, pulling him along with him. 'Shouldn't have got involved...' He muttered over his shoulder with a growl, manoeuvring his lover into the room, anchoring him near the window so he could take a look at his face.  
'He insulted you!'  
'Nothing I couldn't handle-'  
'He made accusations that you did unsightly things with your own mother!'  
'It was nothing I couldn't handle, 'Mis!'  
'Well, you know I wouldn't blame you, your mother is quite a stunner- for her age, of course.'  
'Aramis!'  
'Sorry, sorry....' Aramis held his hands up as Athos tilted his head. He sniffed, feeling crusted blood on his face. 'Didnt think they'd go through with their threat..' He muttered, wincing.  
'Yeah well, that's you all over isn't it? You just don't think.' Athos muttered, giving the other man a smile.  
'I do sometimes!' Aramis replied, indignant.  
'Oh yes? When?' Athos asked lightly, standing back and quirking an eyebrow. 'Come on, I'm waiting!'  
'When I decided to have ale instead of wine at the tavern!' Aramis answered with a flourish- he winced soon after; it seemed his eye was also bruising.  
'Hmm.' Athos muttered, shaking his head with a rueful smile. 'You've ruined your face for a few days.' He teased, before turning to sit on the bed. Aramis gave a dramatic sigh, before he too flumped onto the mattress.  
'I know you like my face whatever it looks like.' He muttered, smiling as Athos rolled his eyes.  
'Would it shock you if I said it wasn't your face that attracted me to you?'  
'Yes.' Aramis grinned, laughing as Athos gave a snort.  
'Vain git...' The man chuckled, before turning to look at his lover properly. 'You're so stupid...'  
'Thanks!' Aramis grinned, before sitting still as Athos studied his face.  
'Does it hurt?'  
'Maybe a little...' Aramis whispered, a small pout forming.  
'Where?' Athos replied, sitting closer so their noses almost touched.  
'Well....here...' Aramis said softly, pointing to his temple. He closed his eyes as Athos leant forwards and pressed a kiss to the spot.  
'Where else?' His voice was quiet, husky.  
'...here.' Aramis now pointed to his upper jaw, resisting an urge to smile as Athos placed another small kiss on it.  
'Feels better now...' He moaned as Athos turned his face up, blue eyes boring into his own.  
'Anywhere else?' He asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
'Just one more spot hurts a bit.' Aramis muttered, sighing gently.  
'Oh?'  
'Here...' Athos chuckled as Aramis put a finger to his closed lips.  
'Ah. Well, we can't have that, can we?'  
'No...no we cannot-' Aramis' voice was cut off as Athos pressed his lips to his own.  
They stayed like that for a good few seconds- Aramis carded his hands through Athos' hair, before deepening the kiss by gently pushing the back of his head.  
'Better?' Athos asked as they pulled apart- Aramis laughed, eyes soft.  
'Maybe just a little bit still painful?'  
'Come on now, don't play with me, I was really trying to he-' it was Athos who was cut off mid sentence this time as Aramis leant forwards and pressed their lips together once more.  
'Come on then....' He muttered between kisses, before grasping Athos by his jerkin and pulling him backwards, onto the bed- 'I'm in need of healing!'


End file.
